Road to Unity
by Kevral
Summary: Set up for a KZ nBSG cross. The fallout from Operation Archangel rocks Vektan society sparking civil war whilst on Helghan the struggle for power in the rubble of the once proud nation begins anew. M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**CH1**

"It ought to be remembered that there is nothing more difficult to take in hand, more perilous to conduct, or more uncertain in its success, than to take the lead in the introduction of a new order of things."  
― Niccolò Machiavelli

**10 May 2360**  
**Helghan**  
Having destroyed Helghan for all intents and purposes the small surviving force of taskforce Mandrake numbering barely 50 left the vengeful tattered remnants of the Helghan home fleet and Stahl Arms fleet maxing their power coils to ISA space in the commandeered fighters.  
Back in the skies above Helghan reinforcements called in previously by the Helghan home fleet begin to arrive. The first forces to arrive are 18 boarder pickets and they are greeted by devastation. They immediately try to contact the surface and begin S&R of the home fleet while leaving or outright killing any obvious Stahl Arms forces. They also call in any Helghan ships to help home world any way they can from evacuation to orbital's and mining stations to medical help. But no matter how many arrive it's not enough and never will be.

On the ground Helghans normally hostile atmosphere is magnitudes more ferocious with massive rolling petrusite enhanced storms sweeping the planet wreaking havoc on the environment and damaging all but the deepest or most hardened facilities and communities in their path and even then some of them fall victim to the huge earth movements taking place. In a testament to Helghan architecture 5 of the 8 major cities of Helghan are not razed to the ground and weather the storms and earthquakes but with significant damage including in these cities is the overflowing Konstantine City – Helghans second city and home to the evacuees of Phryus.

The massive petrusite release and resultant effects would in the coming months kill approximately 50% of the 10 billion population. However, among the immediate survivors are one Johan Stahl, 6 of the 8 High Councillors/Senators, and Niza Visari daughter to the deceased former Autarch.  
The High Councillors and surviving high ranking personnel in communication with the loyalist fleet are evacuated to the temporary flagship (HSF-85) and two other ships (HSF-151 &HSF-32D).  
5 Hours after the picket's arrival 33 ships of the Tychon defence fleet commanded by Colonel Lutgardis arrives in support with supplies. Tychon is Helghans only planetary scale holding. The fleet which now consists of 63 capital ships represents 95% of the total Helghan military fleet. With the arrival of Lutgardis' fleet and with blessing from the council he takes over all operations in the area and the council and other VIP's are evacuated to Tychon in a small fleet of 9 ships.

Lutgardis designates the local mining asteroids and remaining orbital's that were used as support to the now destroyed main space station as primary evacuation destinations where Helghan military and trade vessels will ship evacuees to. He also designates the battered cities evacuation centres and 'safe zones' for the surrounding areas in planet wide broadcasts. As unsafe as the cities are smaller towns and outposts are simply being flattened and anything else is suicide. In the ensuing evacuation 2 Helgast cruisers, 10 drop ships and 15 freighters are lost to the environment.

**11 May 2360 **  
**Tychon**  
Govenor zu Heltzer was once upon a time what the Helgast considered the image of what a good Helghan was –strong, smart, nationalistic and a military man. But then he had disappeared and nobody had really wandered where he had gone or tied to find out. As with others he had at one time been every present in Visari's circle and at public events the next never seen again or in his case outside a select few. Now...now he was a tired old warhorse in charge of the former Autarchs forgotten last hope; Tychon – a small grey windswept mostly ball of ice planet on the outer edges of the system with a belt of artificially stimulated greenery around the equator.

It was on this planet from the base of one of many control towers that dotted the huge and sprawling Mount Karn facility that the governor looked up at the sky expectantly through hidden eyes just as the drop ships carrying the High Councillors pierced the grey snow laden clouds.  
30 Minutes later and for the next 4 hours he was locked in what historians would later call 'heated debates', on his part he called it fighting for his life. 4 of the senators (Kusmina, Rega, Setvik and and Arlk) immediately were doing what politicians do - making grabs for power. They wanted to relieve him of his command, have him do their personal bidding and or anything in between. However in his role as military governor only the Autarch or the full/remaining senate in agreement could remove him from his position, a move that neither senators Gunsteling or Vasburg were willing to agree to. In the end it was decided that for the moment he would remain in charge of the day to day activity on the planet and its military forces while the High Council rule over the greater nation of Helghan (what was left anyway) in place of the Autarch till a suitable course of action was decided upon.

**13 May 2360 **  
**Neutral space**  
Power coils burnt out the 4 small fighter craft carrying the ravaged remnants of Task Force Mandrake glided slowly towards their battered saviour also a veteran of operation Archangel - the ISA cruiser St. Nicolas. While treated as heroes and lost brethren the 47 surviving taskforce members are locked down with no contact with anyone outside medical staff, command staff and Fleet command in 'the Fortress' back on Vekta.

As the Vecktan ISA cruisers were initially meant for system/planetary defence and CO/AS (Close Orbital/Air Support) they lack the FTL of UCA ships and the newer Helghast cruisers. However what they lack in FTL capacity they make up for in speed and manoeuvrability being arguably the fastest and most manoeuvrable capital ships in use cutting the usual 3 week transit time between Helghan and Vekta to 2 weeks.

In the coming 2 weeks it becomes clear to Taskforce Mandrake that while they averted genocide they also caused one and may now have to fight once again to avoid the fallout.

**30 May 2360**  
**Vekta **  
**ISA central military command aka 'The Fortress'**  
The 4 horsemen of the apocalypse as they had become known in certain circles stood contemplative, silent and at rest next to each other at the end of their unofficial debrief in the depressing grey windowless meeting room populated now only by themselves (Narville, Natko, Rico and Sev) a plain 8 seater table, chairs and laptop.

Sergeant Rico Velasquez's volatile nature though had not been calmed by the preceding events and a 3 month voyage with little to do. Instead he began to protest at "being declared MIA and ripped 5 new fucking assholes by some armchair colonel who probably hadn't held a weapon outside his CO's cock since basic". Narville's mouth began to move in a counter to Rico's tirade but fatigue and realisation had taken its toll and nothing but a head shake and sigh emerged. Instead Rico's monologue was broken by the door opening. General Andres Shirow commander of Vekta's RRF (Rapid Reaction Force) entered the meeting room noticing Narville, Natko, Rico and Sev stand to attention and salute. He immediately began to explain to them the situation they were now in.

As a close friend of Colonel Templar and influential man himself it had been all he and others could do to get them listed as MIA and stop the civilian administration trying them for war crimes to help cover up their folly that was operation Archangel. As well as the standard non disclosure agreements the 47 men and women of taskforce Mandrake and their immediate families would be relocated and given new identities. In the greater scheme the results of operation Archangel had led to a UCN fleet (Taskforce Tesla under Admiral Singh) being dispatched from Earth to prevent a second Exostellar War instead take temporary command of the Vektan ISA. This in turn had led to the civilian and some military authorities turning on each other and playing the blame game for the whole fiasco. It was better if the 47 just disappeared than suffer the upcoming reckoning.

As the general exits the meeting followed by the '4 horsemen' he gives a small nod to a not unattractive young lady waiting opposite him in the brightly lit corridor before walking off. While her attire is civilian her military stance betrays what lies beneath. She is not unnoticed by the others; receiving a grunt from Rico, a glance from Sev and Narville and a wink from Natko. However she was only interested in one member of the party. "Sergeant Sevchenko, would you come with me please. We have some ...problems with your new identity that need addressing".

**3 June 2360**  
**Tychon**  
zu Heltzer had secured his position for now in no small part to some subtle and not so subtle support coming from senators Vasburg and Gunsteling respectively and the fact he controlled and more importantly had the loyalty of most of the last remaining intact land and space forces. This is not to say he would not have to obey the senators, after all they were the rightful authority, however unfortunate that may be in his opinion. At this time that authority wanted some sort of border patrol. They believed the last thing they needed now was a final hammer blow from the ISA or even Earth in retaliation for Stahls mad plans. To this end zu Heltzer dispatched 3 Arc cruisers' and all 10 frigates (frigates being too small to be of actual use) to monitor the outer boarder and space lanes.

**July 2360**  
Over the preceding months the scale of the devastation and desperation would become very clear to all Helghast as evacuation locations including the hastily erected pre fabricated buildings on Tychon were filled to capacity and almost nowhere to hide a secret was left and thus tales of the tragedy and rumours of attack and aid from the ISA and ICSA respectively were everywhere.

Helghan was now a waste land, the storms and the earthquakes had subsided but less that 45% of the surface was colonisable even by the Helghasts meagre standards. The land that was safe was overcrowded and fit for epidemic with the myriad of health problems in addition to the natural dangers present. Constant evacuation missions to Tychon, mining stations and space stations were taking its toll on people and equipment especially as the bulk of the remaining fleet was mainly composed of the old 1st Exostellar War type cruisers and smaller Arc cruisers from Tychon. In the ensuing strain one of asteroid mining outposts had lost life support and 4182 Helgast had suffocated in cold and darkness. None of this was helped by the High Council ordering continued patrols of the boarder to 'maintain sovereignty'. By now any normal people would have been up in arms for outside aid but the Helghast were a broken people that had burnt their bridges.

From late May as the extent of Helghans devastation became clear to all. Tentative advances from both the ISA and ICSA were rebuffed as the evacuation, relocation and rebuilding process continued largely under Colonel Lutgardis and governor zu Heltzer but without outside aid they were falling short and most of the senators were too busy using him as a scapegoat to address the more important issues. Finally in a private meeting in his office zu Heltzer confronted two of the senators who he believed had the best interests of the Helghast at heart as well as supporting him previously – Vasburg and Gunsteling. In a surprisingly frank conversation they agreed they needed outside help and the behaviour of some of the other Senators was willingly damaging the Helghast for their own ends. The resources (men and machines) of Tychon and what little remained on Helghan were simply not enough and when coupled with the corruption, pride, paranoia, unwillingness to be responsible and desire for power that clouded the Senators judgement they would finish up what the cursed Stahl and ISA had begun –the end of the Helghan people.

As a result of this plans began to formulate between the three on what to do. The results would reshape the Helghast more than anything since the great exodus...or lead to their horrible deaths but c'est la vie. The plan that formed over the coming months called for a good leader and figurehead to take charge once again – an Autarch. The new Autarch would outwardly say and do the things the senators could or would not while they pulled the strings free of the consequences and retained their power. In the end the legitimacy granted by the Senators and the acceptance of the people would mean in time the figurehead would become more than that and could marginalize the more worthless senators.

They knew a new Autarch would not be a difficult proposal to sell to the people or social and military hierarchy as they all had family or friends that were in dire circumstances in need of aid but the other senators are who mattered.

**CH 2**

**October 2360**  
It was one of the most important, impassioned and convincing speeches he'd ever made; it was almost reminiscent of Visari himself. It was the crowning moment of months of rushed, subtle and overt politicking to the Senators in order to agree to appoint Niza Visari as Autarch. After all that happened the name still carried significant weight and he had presided over the birth and growth of the new Helghan nation. Additionally and more importantly to the Senators she was thought to be expendable, politically naive and unconnected (a status her father had gone to great lengths to ensure) while being young enough at 28 to be 'guided' by the Senators in leading the nation.

On the 28th day of October as the year neared its end the Helghast, UCN and ISA listened intently to the coronation ceremony of Autarch Niza Visari as it was broadcast as far and wide as the limited resources of Helghan could spare. The ceremony itself was little more than an hours worth of prepared speech by the senators, the announcement with another short speech by the new Autarch. However, like the broadcast the implications would be just as far reaching if not more so.

**Vekta**  
The infighting among the Vektan ruling class had reached its zenith in late October and resulted in Admiral Singh commander of Taskforce Tesla taking over as military governor of Vekta and the expulsion of the entire existing Vektan ruling council and some lower level sycophants. Marshall law is also declared over some parts of Vekta as some of the expelled politicians stir up trouble locally leading to violent protests and riots, in particular in the key industrial town of Port Silas. Here the most powerful of the rapidly dwindling old guard and their acolytes gathered led by former Assistant Foreign Affairs minister Walter Westinghouse with the protection of a breakaway ISA army battalion and numerous civilians. They plan to return to power on the basis Earth forces have no right to disband the government. They all know they cannot win militarily but believe they can force their way back in as the legitimate government by further stirring up popular support.

On October 31st Admiral Singh knowing he cannot simply cede control of such an important town and region and after a week of talks orders the ISA Rapid Reaction Force (ISARRF) in for a 'snatch and grab' on Walter Westinghouse at his dockside base of operations. His hope is to decapitate the beast before he can spread his influence and avoid civil war.

**November 1st 2360 **  
**Port Silas, Vekta**  
Just before dawn on the 1st of November a mass of earth force generated ECM washes over the port confusing and blinding the inferior ISA equipment. This is promptly followed by 30 UCAV's and 70 Intruder and War Talon dropships breaking the horizon on approach to Port Silas. This is to be the Talons first real combat mission in some time as it is so hugely overpriced and spec'ed it is rarely risked but the Intruders are too vulnerable and weak to go it alone. The Talons themselves are similar to Helghan Overlord dropship but much more aerodynamic allowing for increased speed but at the cost of armour.

As the craft sped towards their target in combat formation they are a beautiful yet terrifying sight; black dots silhouetted against the cloudless sky and rising sun. However, standing on the bow of one of the many freighters that line Port Silas's docks binoculars pressed to his eyes Captain Mendez of Charlie platoon tasked with helping to defend the city was relatively unconcerned.

As the ISARRF broke the Vektan horizon the ISA cruisers Horizon and Reaver broke orbit and begun descending towards Port Silas aiming to place themselves between the opposing forces and in defence of the city.

Realizing it was not going to make it in time Horizon let loose with a small warning shot from its spinal laser into the sea below between the opposing forces, its targeting and electronics less affected as they were in part based on Earth technology. Although the shot was low powered the effect was not. The ISARRF immediately broke off not wanting face twin 700 metre tall warships with gun barrels half a kilometre in length.

Port Silas's large mayoral residence sat atop one of the sheer and jagged cliffs that flanked Port Silas below. It was a Roman style villa that offered fantastic views of the bay area. It was here inside the grand conference room that Walter Westinghouse sat with the other politicians and their acolytes full with arrogance and bluster seeing his plan unfolding perfectly. So many years he thought to himself he had manipulated and guided Nilson giving the old fool of a foreign affairs minister the best years of his life leaving him very well of in financial and political capital but without the credit for his achievements. But now was his time, with the mood right and military support he could politic his way to power snatching victory from the howling maw of defeat. Just before he speak again to the assembled politicians a brief thought brushed passed him - "_this is how Visari must have felt in the early days"._

_"What did I tell you gentlemen, timed to perfection..., there are still some patriots and friends out there. Alvarez and the Horizon right on time, but Reaver as well! More will come, enough so we can make Singh think twice and that's all we need. A bit of time coupled with the uprisings around the planet and we'll have enough public support to put things back the way they should be. Singh can back down without losing face as it's what the public want and there'll be no military confrontation. _

_Look, look at them scramble to get out the way. Colonel Jeremy it looks like you men can stand down for now". _

From the secure hard-line connected to the residence an authoritative yet low voice responded: _"With all due respect Walter I'll wait and see, the big guns aren't out yet. Singhs holding the earth fleet back and..."_

_"And what Alan, ...sorry Colonel! He can't bring them in without supporting my position that the ISA doesn't want to fight us and he's bullying us. Meanwhile the ISA doesn't want to advance against civilians and with the cruiser, no sorry cruisers in our growing little fleet overhead...well, I'm sure you get the gist!"._

_"Well Mr Westinghouse I hope for all our sakes that you live up to your reputation as a king maker because I'm a gambler and this is my last throw of the dice!" _

Colonel Alan Jeremy of 2nd Battalion Rifles was a competent leader but not what most would call a man steeped in the traditions of the military like honour and duty. Like so many commanders over recent years he had risen through the ranks on backs of various political agendas and machinations while being rewarded greatly for his support. This rise was only hastened by his opportunistic streak but his rank was solidified by his dedication to a task, especially if it benefitted him. To help ensure the loyalty of his subordinates - regiment commanders and the like he was not above trickle feeding them some of the benefits he'd earned, even foregoing 'compensation' at times to ensure they knew the benefits he could pass on to them but at the same time making them complicit enough not to betray him.

It was his role as one of the major proponents of Operation Archangel that had led to his fall from grace and his imminent 'retirement' pending investigation at the request of Admiral Singh that had led him and some of his subordinates down this course of action. Ever the opportunist this was a last throw of the dice.

**November 5th 2360 **  
**Konstantin City, Helghan**  
It was the Autarchs first public speech but it was unlike the detached grand ceremonies of her father that had him speak from some high placed dais lording over his people while giant Helghan flags flew in the background only dwarfed by the military presence. No, this speech was to be different because it was amongst the people (relatively speaking) not apart from them. Like all of Helghans sprawling cities Konstantin City held a giant open rectangular arena that was used for official addresses and other functions. At the end of the arena raised above all others there was always a balcony or stage of some sort from which the announcements etc would be made.

It was below this just above ground level for the 60,000 on the flat plain to see that the new Autarch took to a newly prepared stage surrounded on 3 sides with 90,000 citizens in the stands looking down from above and delivered a speech on how Helghan had risen twice before and would do it again. It was almost worthy of her father tempered only by the 'guidance' provided from the senators offices.

Although the speech had been a success it still needed actions to back it up. The Helghast were broken but even broken if the situation devolved further without any evidence of improvements it would be tantamount to lighting a powder keg for civil war. So the second part of the zu Heltzer's, Vasburg and Gunsteling's plan came into play. Helghan was now politically free through the Autarch to not ask but receive outside aid from the ICSA. The aid itself had long since been ready to arrive thanks to Lutgardis and began to be put to use over the coming months. Additionally with the outside help the infrastructure of Helghan began to be rebuilt. The ICSA used to working without the resources of Earth and the ISA were very adept at this.

**December 2360**  
**Vekta**  
Throughout November and into December Horizon and Reaver hold geo synchronous orbit over Port Silas providing support against any attempted incursions. However, all but the most dedicated civilians and some military in Port Silas and the surrounding areas are now becoming jaded to the idea of uprising as reality sets in. Although Port Silas provides enough industrial capacity to keep equipment functioning food supplies provided by the farms further out are either not enough or held by the loyalist blockade of the area, news broadcasts tell of how the standoff and prospect of civil war is unpopular with the rest of the planet as other uprisings and riots die out or are crushed, freedoms are also curtailed as Westinghouse and co become more wary of infiltration as a direct confrontation would result in massive civilian casualties.

At 7pm on New Year's Eve the beginning of the end of the siege is signalled by the Reaver suddenly breaking orbit for loyalist lines broadcasting it's surrender. By 10pm the areas of the outer perimeter secured by the civilian volunteers have been abandoned or surrendered forcing rebel forces into tighter formation.

**January 2nd 2361**  
With news of the worsening situation within Port Silas from the recent defectors spreading throughout Vekta by social media and news outlets gaining a further boost for the loyalists and only the Horizon left as air/orbital opposition of any significance General Shirow under orders from Admiral Singh sends a message to rebels on public channels at 9:15AM stating that if Horizon does not surrender by Midnight the Earth fleet currently orbiting Vekta's moons, the ISA Home fleet and any ODP's (Orbital Defence Platforms) in range will engage and destroy the Horizon making sure there is not enough debris to make it through the atmosphere.

As expected a few hours later the Horizon already skirting the upper atmosphere descends fully to hold station at 50,000 feet. Fed up of their situation, seeing the coming storm and not wanting to be on the end of orbital strikes the civilian forces loyal to Westinghouse begin to abandon their posts for loyalist lines in ever increasing numbers. This exodus is almost immediately copied by significant parts of the rebel military as well, forcing the remaining loyal forces back to the edge of town and away from the majority of their industrial support.

Over the coming 3 days loyalist ISA space forces and their UCN counterparts begin to re align themselves for a strike on the Horizon. The forces arrayed against the single ship are massive overkill as they form into 3 concentric circles in orbit around Horizon. The centrepiece is twin massive 1500 metre long UCN cruisers Fenris and Shiva, next out from them a wing of 8 ISA cruisers and finally various UCN frigates.

**January 5th 2361**  
Looking up from the mayoral residences balcony on the cold clear night Westinghouse is no longer comforted by the sight of the mighty Horizon hanging just over the bay. Instead he worries about the soft blue halo of 8 lights glowing faintly further up. Pulling his coat tighter round him he can feel the cold sea breeze blowing in chilling his rapidly aging body.

In addition to that worry the supporting political leaders of his righteous stand had fallen into old habits of squabbling with each other while the world passes them by. The Secretary of Public Affairs - Donald Aramov had even tried to leave 10 days ago. Not that he'd got far outside the main defence lines, a M3 revolver and a loyal acolyte had seen to that. His disappearance was of course blamed on UCN agents in their midst.

The political squabbling and Admiral Singh refusing to negotiate to his agenda though had led to him becoming increasingly sidelined as Colonel Jeremy took increasing control over everything. A situation now compounded as an aide steps out to pass him a message:

_Wally,_

_I'm instituting a quarantine of sorts. By my estimate I only have about 800 trained loyal soldiers left to hold out with so I'm drawing the lines back and putting in some special units in charge of the perimeter to maintain integrity. I'll need you to announce tomorrow that any deserters, military or otherwise will be subject to summary military justice. I'm sure you get the gist so feel free to spin it how you will. Also any non combatants left including the civilian militias families are to be moved to the safety of the middle ground between the front lines and just outside the bay HQ and defence line. _

_I appreciate your help in this and we'll talk further in the morning._

_P.S_

_I suggest coming down from the residence urgently it isn't defendable in our current position and your loss would be a blow to our legitimacy._

This was the straw that broke the camel's back. He was now no more than a mouth piece. He had gone from recruiting an entire battalion of soldiers (1200 men), a cruiser (albeit at about half compliment – 600 men approximately) and hordes of civilians including police and other public servants to his cause swelling their ranks to just over 7000 men women and children to where he was now acting as a faltering mouthpiece for a few loyal people while the civilians that had supported him now fled his cause in massive numbers and would soon at best merely despise him.

With a flick of his head me motioned for the aide to go and ripped up the message. This wasthe point where Walter Westingate decided to stay on his hill and watch Port Silas burn.

**CH3**

**23:59 January 5th 2361**  
From the information provided from field operatives and other sources it had become clear that the loss of Reaver had been a hammer blow to morale for the rebellion. Finding themselves now with their backs against the wall and facing their own people in an unpopular move discipline was rapidly falling apart in all corners of the rebellion. This was especially true on the Horizon who were already operating at half strength. Even the most diehard soldiers knew the end was near and it was now simply a question of when. It was no longer a question of switching sides or running away, a bullet from friend or foe awaited them either way. It was now a matter of going out in a blaze – taking as many with you to hell as possible – doing a Helghan. They had rolled their dice and lost, the Reaper would have his due.

It was under this macabre air that David Snade existed. He wasn't a soldier but what he was a believer. A believer in Walter Westinghouse; in fact he had been one of his personal assistants and had done so many things for him and the greater good. Things he was not proud of but believed were necessary. He had been alone tonight which was becoming an increasing common thing amongst the remaining politicians and staffers when his master had finally cracked under the pressure and dismissed everyone but his security detail for the night. With nowhere really to go outside the few bars that still operated he wallowed in his mess of thoughts and alcohol and as he sat in this small but busy back alley bar. One thing had brought him out his misery though but he couldn't tell if he was very drunk or the rebel militia man who he'd been downing moonshine beside for the last 40 minutes was an utter genius. He was however leaning towards the latter despite just polishing of the fifth drink in a row as he listened to the man's latest 'enlightened truth' as he called them.

_"You see right this is my theory... now listen yeah, listen... Alright, the UCN are assholes! Nothing we don't know right but it'll all make sense...after we've had another whatever this piss is. Barkeep, garcon 2 more of your shittiest for my friend and me. So they shit all over everybody – they take food, money, resources whatever the fuck they want. Whoever it is; us, Gyre, Sorin you remember the shit on Sorin right. _

_Now hear this; the public they...no no them out there beyond this hole of a city THEY'RE PUSSIES! Yeah that's right... no no no hear me out that shits all good. Oh thank you barkeep good sirs – see he's not a pussy. Anyway they just want peace and everybody to get along and for that they're willing to get FUCKED._

_So anyway now get this...WE ARE DICKS. Yeah I can see in your eyes you're getting this. So anyway we, you and me bro that's right we might fuck the pussies and their peace at any price and whatnot world view which is all good sometimes but you know what else we're fucking chuck? We're fucking those assholes those UCN bastards even if we have to become martyrs. We will inspire other to follow us it's just the start". _

The 'enlightened truths' and drink were little more than a distraction for field agent Anthony Menza to ensure David was inebriated enough for him to slip the necessary chemicals into his drink and get him thrown out the bar and it had worked a charm. "A toast to dicks" David proposed before downing the remaining contents of the glass. The effects of the roofie took their final effect as David visibly lurched on his bar stool. The timing couldn't have been better as the bar tender passed them Davids dinner of locally caught fish, Ramen noodles and alcohol forced its way up his throat and out of his mouth. Two minutes, a tirade of abuse and trail of vomit later David was in the dimly moon lit alley at the side of the bar with Anthony standing over him sober as a judge.

**23:51 January 6th 2361**  
"Gun up, gun tracking, gun tracking, ...gun ...tracking, gun...disengaging. "Well if I survive any longer at least reports will be easy to write up". There was no need for private Cero to speak out loud but it helped him feel a little less lonely and frustrated at his CIWS station. He'd been there for the past eight hours just as it all started. The red alert had gone out just as he'd logged in – preceeded by a massive wave of jamming and ECM 4 UCAV's had come over the Horizon out to sea launched on the Horizon from extreme range and left. Naturally nothing had made it remotely close but Cero was beginning to see that wasn't the point now. Eight hours in and with another four to go the jamming had been continuous as had the sorties. However, they had changed slightly; sometimes the UCAV's launched but most of the time they simply 'probed' and left. Either way it was waste of precious ammo to shoot them down unless they launched or got to close. "Ok, top gun time for a little siesta, don't ya think. Should have at least 20 minutes before they show up again. Now let's see...door controls".

**19:35 January 7th 2361**  
It was the second to last VTOL run from the packing district next to the port facilities up to the Horizon ferrying people and supplies back for the upcoming battle and it was a flight David Snade or the man claiming to be him had to get. He jogged up to a militia man standing guard ignoring soldiers to the side of him flashed his badge and attempted to carry on jogging by. If only he was to be so lucky; the professionalism of the soldiers must have rubbed off on him as he was firmly stopped and asked to present his credentials even as the soldiers came to support him. With a look of annoyance and arrogance field agent Anthony Menza presented his I.D for scanning, put his index finger on the print scanner and typed in the relevant pass code. His inward relief was a stark contrast to the exasperated and annoyed mask of his face that he presented to the militia man and soldiers before hurrying to the pilot of the VTOL.

'David' took a seat in the crew chiefs chair as the VTOL's engines whined loudly as they increased the thrust output and began its corkscrew ascent to the Horizon. Being back on a Harrier brought back so many memories of missions past during the Hig invasion. The Harrier even at that time had been an old craft – an oldie but goodie in his opinion. Even if the crew/cargo space was a bit small it was built well, fast and agile, had none of those VR displays of the War Talons (though could be good and bad) and could pack one hell of a punch when needed. It was a shame when they had begun to faze them out for the P.O.S that was the Intruder. The voice of the pilot announcing docking brought Anthony out of his thoughts and put his game face back on. Normally the docking bay of a cruiser during transport ops was a hive of activity but he could barely see 30 people and all were struggling to cope with the meager supplies from Port Silas and paid him little to no attention. He approached a deck hand but before he could even say anything the deck hand had it all figured out.

"_Captain's on the_ _bridge, wait... wait for it... up there round the corner through 3 doors follow the signs and ride the lifts up. I know right I must fucking psychic or it could be a nice clean cut guy like you in a fresh suit with a briefcase aint going to engineering or here to do any manual work. That's right walk of you're just as dead as the rest of us though...Fucking suit!"_

The deck hands behavior had shocked Anthony but it all made more and more sense as he traversed the passages of the Horizon. She was in bad shape and the crew looked drained, terrified, and eerily calm or sometimes all the above. However it was what looked like dried blood and 40 bullet impacts in a bulkhead that gave a true indication of how far things had fallen. As he reached the dimly lit passage to the bridge doors he was greeted by four raised M82 assault rifles barking for him to identify himself and his intentions, something which 'David' hurriedly did stating he had an 'eyes only' message from Captain Alvarez from Walter Westinghouse. Surprisingly quickly, all four downed and after the proper I.D check he was hurriedly ushered onto the bridge.

Alvarez was not the same man his file made him out to be – he was not a clean cut hawk like figure but a gaunt and tired shell of a man with a beard Robinson Crusoe's would be proud of. After very few pleasantries 'David' handed Captain Alvarez the message contained on a tablet in his breast pocket to the far to visible eagerness of the captain. The delight on his face soon began to fade though much to 'David's' satisfaction.

**_"Dear Al_**

**_My dear friend, when you have read this message sign of the manifest on the following page and hand it back to David. _**

**_I know we have had little time to talk recently because of our increasingly defensive stance and the measures instituted by Jeremy but this will likely be my last message to you as our situations have become untenable. _**

**_Colonel Jeremy has all but taken full control down here putting me under house arrest, sidelining the others that remain usurping our noble objectives. I have used what little capital I have left and sent this message to say THANK YOU though I know I can never fully repay you for your support and belief._**

**_But to that end be careful of the orders you receive from bay command. Before my sidelining Jeremy began to propose some unacceptable ideas about crashing the Horizon or Reaver into the port to fake our deaths and escape. I would not put it past him to try this somehow._**

**_Yours faithfully dear friend_**

**_Walter "_**

The message and trip to the bridge were little more than a target of opportunity from 'David's' primary mission and a chance to gauge the state of the Captain and bridge crew. What he had seen impressed him unfortunately for the crew. The bridge was under protected massively, understaffed by about two thirds and the Captain looked a whisker away from total exhaustion, not to mention on the way up it looked like there was a distinct lack of officers. The dead look in the captain's eyes as he handed 'David' back the tablet and dismissed him said a lot more about the captain than the strong voice he had presented but in 8 hours it really wouldn't matter anyway. Anthony left the bridge, past the lax security and headed for the bowels of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

ISA Horizon over Port Silas

03:30

Now wearing an engineer's uniform from his journey into the less frequented parts of the ship and having acquired his extra mission supplies Anthony rode the cramped elevator towards the gun deck un-expectantly accompanied by a lone private. In this case it was a Private named Cero. There was no conversation between the two as the LED screen above the door ticked from floor to floor. With the ship massively under crewed nobody really wanting to stop and question the engineers that rushed about as they were the only things keeping a metric fuckton of space ship hovering safely but precariously in atmosphere while it was stared down by an entire hostile fleet awaiting its return to its natural habitat of space and so its destruction. Additionally both men were wrapped in their own thoughts: Private Cero's wondered uneasily about the likelihood of his survival over the coming days something eminently reflected in his drawn face whereas Anthony though about the coming minutes and his actions. In turn his calm and calculated demeanor reflected in his patient eyes that rested on the back of private Cero's neck.

Doors finally opened at the gun deck and sparked the first acknowledgement of Private Cero to the unknown engineer with a gesture to exit first. Cero was neither keen to assume his duty or wanted to hinder one of the men that kept his floating coffin airborne. However, with a polite nod Anthony declined and stepped out after Cero. Both men stepped out into an eerie darkness only vaguely illuminated by moonlight streaming through the armored windows and strategically placed emergency lights that ringed their level and the catwalks above. To Cero it all reminded him of his former home in the slums of Vekta City; when he would come home and look up from the ground floor to the dark passageways and stairs that ringing the floors above barely illuminated by flickering yellow tinted lights. He had joined the ISA to escape that and now in his mind he appeared to have come full circle.

He was brought out his of thoughts as both he and the engineer reached the airlock style doors that guarded the gun deck control centre. Paying the engineer no further attention swiped his access card and entered the now open airlock, quickly followed by Anthony. As he stepped in Anthony's head bowed slightly away from the camera and towards his engineer's satchel that he was now fumbling in. It was at this point a voice came back asking for name, identity code and purpose from both men. Anthony's reply was first; impatiently rattling of his name, code and pulling an e-pad from his breast pocket showing orders to recalibrate the portside CIWS guns and placing it up to the camera enough to slightly obscure his face. If Anthony could have seen the body language of the faceless voice that had spoken to him he probably would have immediately gone for 'plan B' but Cero's enthusiastic reply distracted the soldier on the other side of the door - "Every fucking time Davis!, ….you can see me clear as day. Do you want my date of birth and star sign as well? The captain needs Wells for something I'm the lucky fuck taking his place at this godforsaken hour" .

The doors slid open to reveal a scowling lone legionnaire at the security console to the left and 3 people clustered around the main console at the end of the room. Leaving Cero to go about his business Anthony approached the Lieutenant apparently in charge and without so much as turning to acknowledge him he raised a hand to point to a console. Taking the hint Anthony began his real work glad he didn't need to use the 3 precooked TR-X Teslite grenades and S-Fox Machine Pistol in his Satchel.

Mount Karn, Tychon

January 8th 2361

Inevitably with such a large military operation it was near impossible hide the media and was actually encouraged in some cases. One of the unwanted but necessary consequences was that the coverage could also be monitored by those who would take great pleasure in the upcoming battle. So it was that Senator Kusmina always one to take pleasure in others suffering of others of no concern to him monitored the unfolding events much like others of his standing throughout the system via the Stellar Comm Buoy Network (SBN).

Veckta

03:35 January 8th 2361

In the previous months one of the largest garbage collection operations in history had begun – Old obsolete satellites and other space debris of a certain size had been collected and repurposed. Had the defenders of port Silas had any real intel on the outside world they may have had a clue what for but they were now about to find out due to the unavoidable spike in communications. At precisely 03:35 the first shots of operation Resurgence were fired. However, they did not come from the twin behemoths Fenris and Shiva or from the slender forms of the ISA cruisers nor even the old ODP's but a collection of salvage and maintenance craft generally referred to as grappler ships. The grapplers released their payload of space debris that had enough mass to not burn up in atmosphere and force Horizon to track it but not enough to do any significant to the world below. Behind and between this mass of metal Fenris and Shiva let loose their contribution – a total of 24 bullet shaped BC-12 Lampreys. Akin to the Helghast Leech Pods the Lampreys were slightly more refined in that could use the same brute force approach and crash through armor but could also cut through the hull of a ship. Being unarmed they were also packed full of ECM and such devices which they were currently employing to their maximum capabilities.

In conjunction with the orbital activities drone forces ground side had launched a massive attack on Horizon specifically to take out as may weapon systems as possible. With little room to maneuver laterally within the Port Silas's diminished perimeter lest it leave the city open and space long since being cut of as an option the crew of Horizon had little choice but to further descend stand their ground and engage with the saving grace being with a smaller area to enforce AA support from the ground was increased. It was though still a task made all the more difficult as the tracking of various weapon systems seemed to be slightly off. By 04:00 the tracking had been sorted out but that was now one more rung down on the list of issues as the first of the Lampreys slammed through the hull moments ago.


End file.
